A Devil's Fantasy
by Soldierboy2050
Summary: A bounty is placed on Cloud's head during the events of the game. On the train heading to Reactor number 5 Cloud meets a young demon slayer hired to kill him. PG-13 for violence, language, and some sexuall themes. Crossover.
1. Silver Hair and a whole lot of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy franchise, its characters, or story lines. If I did this story wouldn't be here. To some that may be a good thing. **

**A/N: I accept flames and constructive criticism. Just don't be too harsh, please! R&R please… I'm desperate… OK! Here is the very first chapter of A Devil's Fantasy.**

****

**The moon's light lit up the whole seaport, exposing the group of thugs harassing a businessman. One of the brutes had the man by the collar of his tuxedo and had a sword to his neck. The bandit's sword was pressed firmly on the businessman. Perspiration rolled down his forehead obscuring his sight. **

**"So, Mr. Fancy pants!!" the sword owners voice was scratchy and rough, "Where's our money?! You promised us 10,000 gil a piece if we killed that girl! And she is, lying in a slum in Midger!!!" the group of thieves broke into hideous laughter. **

**The high ranking ShinRa executive stammered as he fought his fear, "N-no one g-gets p-p-paid until h-her head is s-s-showed to the b-boss!!" **

**The curved sword sliced lightly into the mans fleshy jugular, enough for him to bleed and feel the pain awaiting him. **

**"No one gyps US of our money!" The bandit pulled the sword away and thrusted it into the exec's stomach, causing him to fall over on the ground bleeding profusely. **

**The group laughed again only to be interrupted by a man with silver hair. He was tall, abnormally so. His muscles bulged underneath his clothing. **

**"I'm sorry," he began as he removed his sun-glasses, "but did you just say that you murdered a girl in cold blood for no reason but greed?" The thieves looked to each other and snickered. **

**"Yeah, what of it?" one spoke up. The silver headed man smiled. "And you just now kill the only way to get your money?" he said looking to the lifeless body propped up against one of the crates. **

**They laughed. "You gonna do something 'bout it, bitch? There's only one of you, and ten of us! We'll wipe the docks with your pretty little hair!". A grin crepe over the silver headed man's face.**

** "You must be the leader" he said staring at the burly behemoth before him. The bandit gave him a toothy grin which was missing a few teeth. **

**"So what if I am? Whatcha gonna do? Tell your mummy little boy?" he laughed and slapped one of his henchman and continued, "Who do think you are with your silver hair, Sephiroth?" The silver headed man unsheathed his sword slowly and rested it on his shoulder. **

**"Actually…" he broke in mid-sentence and slashed all but the leader with lighting quick speed, sending them all to ground, dead on impact. "…last time I checked I was Dante" And with that he smiled a toothy grin, not missing a one. "Have a nice hell" The Leader's head landed with a splash in the ocean and floated away slowly. "Now…" Dante sheathed his broad sword and stretched, "…time to find Cloud."**

****

**A/N: I know it's short but bare with me. I don't know how often I will be able to type up these chapters but I will do everything in my power to make them come as fast and good as I can!!! If yall want me too. 4 reviews and I'll keep going. 'Cuz if no one reads them, why bother? Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Pink Dresses and Green Lights

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know it was short but hopefully I can make this one longer. I am open to any suggestions about my story or anything else actually. Thanks and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Devil May Cry. I know I neglected to leave a disclaimer for Devil May Cry in the first chapter. I was in a rush to leave my house that I forgot to type it. Hopefully I don't get harassed by FanFiction…**

****

**Dante fiddled with his guns as he sat in the desolate train. He cleaned and reloaded Ebony and Ivory, the names of his guns(respectively, Ivory is white and Ebony is black), and holstered them in his belt. The demon slayer kicked up his feet and rested them on the bench across from him. The door coming from the next car creaked open. Dante upholstered Ivory and pointed it at the door, not even looking. A young brown headed girl walked in from the other car. Her pink dress swayed as she walked. Her dark green eyes rested upon Dante, who was staring at the ceiling and pointing a gun at her chest. **

**"Umm, excuse me? Would you mind… ummm… lowering your gun, please?" she uttered in a soft tone, smiling gently. Dante found himself standing quickly in this woman's presence and holstering his gun.**

** "Sorry, miss, in my line of business you have to be ready for everything" he grinned. **

**She giggled and stuck out her hand, "Well, I'm not really in a business but I always have to watch my back" she paused for a moment and then smiled. "I'm sorry, I am Aeris, and I sell flowers for living". **

**Dante shook her hand firmly and nodded, "I'm Dante. I'm a demon hunter and I have my own business, Devil May Cry" he added a little gusto to the store's name, hoping to impress her. She giggle again and sat down. Dante sat next to her and propped his feet up. She looked him over and smiled. **

**"What brings you to Midger, Mr. Dante?" her question was simple. **

**He sighed and pulled a flask from his red jacket and screwed off the top, "I got a call a few days ago from some nut case asking me if I have ever killed innocents during any of my contracts. I told him that in my line of business innocents are bound to get hurt," he took a swig of his flask and wiped his mouth, "or worse killed. He then offered me a job. He asked me to kill this man that apparently wasn't a demon. I asked him why and he said because the man he wants dead has done something to him that deserves a bounty. I told him I don't do bounties on humans. The man laughed. All of a sudden he appears in my office. He's dressed in black leather and laid 4 briefcases carrying half a mil' a piece in them on my desk. I asked him for a photograph of man and he handed it to me gratefully" Aries squinted a little taking in what he told her. **

**"So what did the man look like?" she asked wanting to see the picture. Dante dug around in his jacket till he found a folded photograph and pulled it out. **

**"Here ya go" he handed it to her and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling again. Aeris studied the picture and turned back to Dante. **

**"I've seen him… he bought a flower from me in the slums and told me to stay back so I wouldn't get hurt" she looked puzzled as to why anyone would want that person dead. Dante sighed. **

**"He is my target and I am going to ki-", at that moment  the train stopped and the doors flew open. In poured a group of smug looking characters all turning their heads ever which way to see if anyone saw them. **

**"Cloud, wanna come look at this with me?" a voice came from the other side of the car. Dante looked to the source of the voice, lingering a moment savor her beauty, then turned to its target. A well built man answered the call and walked toward her. Spiky blond hair adorned his head and glowing blue eyes rested on Dante and Aries a moment before turning back to the girl who called him. Dante grinned and stood up.**

**"Cloud Strife, turn your spiky headed ass around" he said in a gruff voice. The man before him turned his head and looked at Dante. **

**"What do you want?" he said coolly. Dante laughed. **

**"There's a bounty on your head, and I intend on taking it. Cloud shook his head and turned all the way around. The girl behind him took a fighting stance but Cloud told her to stand down. **

**"No need to get dirty, Tifa. I can handle this bounty hunter by my self" he had a smug look on his face. **

**'Cocky…" Dante thought, 'I like him. Too bad I have to kill him'. **

**Dante smiled. "I see you got a sword, do want to fight this with honor or should I just shoot you right now?" **

**A large black man stood up with a grafted gun arm pointed at Dante. "You wanna kill him? You gonna hafta go thro' me first!". **

**The girl named Tifa stood next to Cloud and raised her fists, "Me, too". **

**Aeris jumped up and stood between Dante and Cloud. She urged him, "Stop , Dante, please". Dante's hand moved away from his holstered guns and he sat back down, not realizing what he had done. **

**He scoffed and looked to Cloud, "What did a stiff like you do to a guy to make someone pay 2 mil' for your death? Not even most demons are worth that". Cloud sat down across from Dante. **

**"You're a demon slayer?" he paused waiting for Dante's reaction. Dante nodded and Cloud continued, "Who put out a bounty on my head?"**

** Dante shrugged and answered, "I dunno, but he wore allot of leather and had really long silver hair. And his sword was huge, prolly 7 feet long". Tifa nearly fell over and Cloud looked shocked. They looked at each other and Cloud said, "Sephiroth…" He spat the name and looked back to Dante. The demon slayer grinned and shook his head and opened his mouth only for it to be closed at the sound of an alarm. A brown headed woman ran through the doors from another car, panting. **

**"I'm sorry! I messed up! They moved the security checks up! We have to go now!" she pointed toward the emergency exit. The black man, Barrett, looked like he would explode. No other choice left the group jumped from the car. **

**Dante and Aeris stood there dumbfounded. A troupe of ShinRa soldiers emerged from the other car and charged Dante. He grinned and drew Ebony and Ivory. The two custom handguns fired bullets with electromagnetic charges deep inside of the hot lead. As the bullets pierced the bodies of the soldiers, the charges blew and shocked the soldiers with intense electricity. They slumped to the floor dead. Aeris turned her head as to not see the blood pool around the lifeless ShinRa. More troops began to fill up the car. **

**"We're outnumbered and out gunned" the words coming from his mouth daunted his pride as he grabbed Aeris and jumped from the train. He landed on the next track with Aeris on top of him. The wind was knocked out of him as he passed in and out of conscienceless. His companion rose to her feet and muttered a few words. A glowing light covered Dante and he gasped to take in the air. He heaved heavily and coughed. Aeris giggled and rubbed his head. **

**"You need to stop smoking" she said with a smile. Dante smirked and thanked her. "So yall had to jump, too?" said a gruff voice behind them. They turned and saw Tifa, Cloud, and Berrett walking up to them. **

**"No card" Dante said bluntly. Aeris shrugged to signify she had never ridden on the train before. Cloud pointed up ahead and they saw green bars blocking the rest of the way. He walked over to it and examined a shaft next to the green security bars. "We have slide down this" he suggested that Dante go first, seeing as he was the skinniest guy. Dante grumbled and jumped down into the shaft. **

**"I start off hunting the bastered then I take orders from him… sheesh, I need to get a new hobby"**

****

**A/N: I hope this clears up things from the first chapter. Inuyasha? I don't see how you could get Inuyasha out of the first chapter but that's just me. Oh, and Dante is the main character in Devil May Cry. It's for the PS2 and one of the most awsomest games there is… next to Final Fantasy of corse.  Well review and ill keep going!!!**


	3. Loud Explosions and Big Robots

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Devil May Cry. If I did I would be very happy. Not to mention rich.

A/N: YAY! I made it to chapter 3!!! Afro-Rican, thanks for the suggestion about Aeris. I'll probably do it but you know Dante. Any ways, thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. All right, on to Loud Explosions and Big Robots!!!

            Dante exited the shaft and looked around. He had emerged into a hallway of some sorts. His glance fell on a figure in the corner near him. It was the brown headed girl from the train. She was shaking her head mumbling inaudibly. He walked forward and watched as Aeris slid out of the shaft, stumbling. Dante caught her as she fell and helped her up. She giggled slightly and watched as the others made their way out. Barrett, with a little trouble, managed to squeeze himself out of the shaft. He cussed and walked over to the girl in the corner.

"What the hell happened, Jesse!?" his face bulged as his blood pumped harder. Jesse just shook her head and sighed. Cloud pulled away the hulking black man. Barrett scoffed and walked out of the hallway. It was dark and dank as they made their way through a tunnel and to a ladder. A black hared man stood there and motioned to Cloud.

"Go, on up. Well meet you at the exit" he said as he ran off from where they had came. Cloud nodded to Tifa and climbed up the ladder. Tifa went after him followed by Barrett. Aeris went in front of Dante and smiled. She began to climb the ladder then paused. "Dante," she started. He looked at her face as her angelic voice spoke, "I know you're a demon hunter, but… will you watch out for me? You know, be my body guard?" Dante was a little shocked then grinned.

" 'Corse, hon', but it'll cost you". She giggled.

"OK, how about… one date?" she smiled at Dante's expression. She continued to climb up the ladder. Dante regained his composer and followed.

When they reached the top they saw Cloud, Tifa, and Barrett waiting at the bottom of a slide type thing. Dante smirked and jumped onto the half pipe. His boots acted as a skate board as he slid down the pipe. At the end he did a flip and twisted in the air and landed perfectly, getting applause from Tifa and Aeris, and rolled eyes from Cloud and Barrett. Dante waited like a little boy as Aeris slowly made her way down. When she finally reached the end, they strode off for a mechanical door that slid open when they approached it. The inside of the reactor was like a maze as they made their way to a long catwalk. Finally they saw the core and Dante and Aeris guarded the entrance as Tifa planted a bomb. Cloud fell to the ground and started shaking. After Tifa activated the bomb, she brought Cloud back to his senses and took off. They ran back to where the slide was and Dante scratched his head.

"Don't tell me we're going back up that slide" Dante wined. Cloud started up some stairs. "No, we go this way". Dante mocked Cloud and got a smack from Aeris. He rubbed his head and followed his spiky hared companion. When they reached the top they found a locked set of doors. Cloud, Tifa and Barrett opened the locks by simultaneously pressing buttons on a key pad in the next room. They entered the door and continued their long walk toward the core, fighting security robots and monsters along the way. They exited the reactor and found themselves on another catwalk leading to a junction. Barrett ran down the catwalk, turned right and yelled

"This way!!" only to be stopped by a battalion of ShinRa troopers. Foot steps could be heard behind the group. They looked behind them and saw a man in a red suit clapping. "Nice to finally meet you Avalanche" the man smirked. Cloud and walked forward and growled.

"President Shinra… remember me?". The president cocked an eyebrow then nodded.  "Ahhh… yes, you must be hat traitor, Cloud. Forgive me if I didn't recognize you at first. It is hard to remember the names of my troops. Unless you were another Sephiroth" the smile on the president's face grew larger. Cloud nearly jumped the old man.

"Sephiroth is alive, an he is after my head. Why?" The president laughed and shook his head as a helicopter approached.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to chat but I have a dinner I must attend to. But I do have something to play with you while I am gone" At his words a giant robot emerged from the other exit and passed the group, separating Cloud,  and Aeris from Tifa, Dante and Barrett.

"His name is Airbuster," the president climbed onto a rope ladder, "He is a techno soldier and the information he extracts from your lifeless bodies will be most valuable" The helicopter flew away as Airbuster attacked.

It shot a missile at Dante. Dante easily avoided it and jumped onto Airbuster's head. He pulled put his pistols and unloaded them into the robots head. Sparks flew every where as Airbuster grabbed Dante and flung him into the railing. Cloud got shot by it's machine gun as he sliced at its back. The robot shook violently and unleashed a blue blast that blew back Tifa and Barrett, knocking them out. Aeris bit her lip and spun her staff in a circle. A green light engulfed the group as they were healed. Airbuster saw as its attempts to kill the party were wiped away. It smacked Aeris causing her fly backwards. Dante jumped up and yelled.

"You son of BITCH!" blue lighting engulfed Dante as his body transformed. Large demonic wings shot out of his back. His eyes glowed red and his skin turned black. His red leather coat and black pants were still intact on his body. His guns grew slightly larger as he unleashed a barrage of pure electricity at Airbuster. The robot became immobile and Dante jumped into the air. He holstered his guns and unsheathed his broad sword and sliced the robot in half, landing with such force on the catwalk it left a dent in the cement used to hold it together. Airbuster exploded, destroying half of the cat walk. Dante reverted back to human and dived to one side, dodging the explosion. When the dust cleared Cloud and Aeris were hanging on pipes protruding from the cat walk. Dante and the others looked on in horror as Cloud and Aeris hung on for dear life. Aeris lost her grip and fell.

"Aeris!!" Dante yelled as he jumped off the catwalk. He flew past Aeris and slowed himself down with his long coat. He caught her and crashed into a building landing in a flower bed.

They laid there for awhile before Aeris rolled off of him and slowly got to her feet. She was able to drag him over to a pew in the church. She sat him up in the pew and wiped his bleeding face with a handkerchief. Dante slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was light and a figure in front of him. The outline of the woman before him was like an angel and the light made it more convincing. His sight slowly returned and he noticed Aeris wiping his face. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly. She jumped a little and smiled. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Dante" was all he heard before he passed out.

A/N: Like it? I hope so. I was bored so it might not be that good. REVIEW!!! Sorry bout the review, I forgot that reactor number 5 had Airbuster not that scorpion thing. Oh well. Any ways, yall better review! If not I'll sic Dante on your ass. JK. All right see yall later!!


End file.
